1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a copolymer, an organic light-emitting device material including the copolymer, and an organic light-emitting device including the organic light-emitting device material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been active development of materials for organic light-emitting devices known as a self-light emitting devices, and display devices and lighting fixtures using organic light-emitting devices.
Manufacture of a larger-area organic light-emitting device at a reduced cost, using a solution coating method instead of vacuum deposition has been considered. The solution coating method may have a higher material utilization efficiency and may ensure easy formation of a large-area film without a need for a high-cost vacuum deposition process, as compared with the vacuum deposition method. Accordingly, the solution coating method is expected to be a more efficient method of manufacturing organic light-emitting devices.